


Married, Not Dating

by blumingguk



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Caring Min Yoongi | Suga, Confused Jeon Jungkook, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Confused Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Marriage, Hurt Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt Park Chanyeol, Hurt Park Jimin, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Past Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Jimin, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Park Jimin, Virtual Marriage, public shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumingguk/pseuds/blumingguk
Summary: Due to homosexuality being prejudice against in South Korea and is not looked upon. Many people, especially celebrities have suicide which has raised awareness about the issue as homosexuals felt lonely and isolated caused by the public prejudice. The South Korean government has decided to make an amendment that would change society's perspectives. What would the KPOP idols do when they are forced into a virtual reality marriage with one of their own members?





	Married, Not Dating

**Main Characters:**

Kim Jongin

Jongin is a sweet guy, who sometimes makes insensitive comments to his loved ones without realising. Although, he realises his mistakes, however is unable to own up to them making him seem like a jerk.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo, an adorable ball of fluff, however hates being called cute. He often retaliates in violence, when threatened by his members. Can often pull pranks when annoyed, resulting to him being called Satansoo.

* * *

 Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol has the most musciality amongst the cast. He often surprises his partner with romantic experiences. Although, he is a happy virus, he tends to keep his emotions to himself.

* * *

 Park Jimin

Jimin is a cheerful person, although he often questions his ability as an idol. He is insecure about his charms and physical apperance. However, he is able to overcome his insecurities through the help of his loved one.

* * *

Min Yoongi

Yoongi may seem like a cold-hearted person, however he cares for his loved ones in his own subtle ways. It may be unnoticeable at first, but he is a loving person who puts himself in danger for others.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook

Jungkook is a perfectionist. He tries to live up to his name, the golden maknae. He oftens feels pressured to live up to the expectations. He has a playful personality, but lovable personality. It makes it easier for him to avoid being punished by his hyungs.

* * *

 Jeon Wonwoo

Wonwoo has a quite persona, however once you get to know him, he will show his crazy, funny personality. He is quite attentive and will help others in private to not put them in an uncomfortable position.

* * *

Kim Mingyu

Mingyu is a witty person, who loves making others laugh. He loves gaining attention because it makes him feel loved. He tries to be playful and makes jokes when placed into uncomfortable sitautions. He often confides in his new friend, when he is emotionally constipated.

**Minor Characters:**

  * EXO
  * BTS
  * Seventeen



So, hello. I have seen a couple of fanfics that was based off of the variety show, "We Got Married". However, the fanfics that I encountered only featured one couple, so instead of having one couple like other fanfictions, I decided to write about three. Although, it will be more exhausting and time-consuming, readers (I meant you) will have a better interest as I will try make it more intriguing.

 

**DISCLAMER**

I **do not** own any of the characters listed on this page including the cast members of "We Got Married". Any fictional characters are not based on real life people and they are just concidences. However, the plot written belongs to the author and the author only. I accept criticism, but please **do not plagerize** , I will take this down if there is any form of plagerism. If you have any questions, feel free to **contact me** on my social media listed on notes. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please **do not plagiarize** , I will take down this story if there any plagiarism occurrences. Please support me by [tipping](https://ko-fi.com/F2F5D44Y) or following my social media accounts ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/geniusbunny_), [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/geniusbunny_)). 
> 
> ♥| Edited


End file.
